Aftermath
by Dreamgirl32
Summary: My idea of how the Edolas Ach will end, one-shot fluff. PLEASE NO SPOILERS!


I'm _so excited! This is my very first Fairy Tail fanfic. I'm Di nervous! I wrote this during a 5 hour car trip up to New York, I'm really afraid it's going to sound fluffy/rushed. Which it probably is admitably. You'll probably figure this out within reading the first paragraph or so of this story but no, I haven'tfinished watching the series yet. As such, I have one important rule for anyone who reviews. __  
_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE NO SPIOLERS!  
**_

_Litteraly, I think Fairy Tail is one of the best anines ever and the Edolas ach is like mind-blowing awesomeness! So please don't be a dickweed and ruin it for me!_

* * *

Cheers pierced into the night as Team Natsu (plus Wendy, Carla, and others) howled like monkeys in rejoice. They'd finally gotten their guild back, out of the larcima.

"Wendy, high-five!" Natsu flashed his signature cheeky grin at the girl, she returned with a smile of her own and slapped the slayers hand.

"We did it."

As the girls and exceeds celebrated amongst themselves the majority of EarthLand Fairy Tail members were still unconscious after having been turned back to normal from the larcima and they were slowly coming to.

"Thanks to you too, of course." Natsu said to no one in particular of the Edolas Fairy Tail "If you hadn't shown up when you did, who knows what would've happened."

"We weren't that much help." Edo-Natsu muttered quietly after a moment of silence.

"That's not true." Wendy protested

"That's right." Lucy helped"Edo-Erza was right on our tale with our magic so low we never would've gotten away."

Edo-Natsu's eyes widened at hearing their words of praise. He was always so timid that it was hard for him to see himself as helpful or strong and he was very rarely thanked for what he did since it wasn't often. And it was incredibly rare for Lucy (of all people) to praise him.

"Thank you, Natsu-San." Wendy smiled

Edo-Natsu was about to say something when he was cut off by a sudden yelling.

"Hey Slanty-Eyes! What the hell's goin' on here!" (Real) Gray ranted

Edo-Natsu quickly covered his head in fear as he cowered at the sudden noise.

"Why are there two of you! And why's that one acting like a scary-cat!"

"Shut up, Droopy eyes!" Natsu screamed back, before he threw his teammate into the air "And that's for drawing on my face back at the guild!"

Lucy, Edo-Lucy, Edo-Gray, and Edo-Natsu all sweat dropped at their antics as they continued fighting, pulling most of their guild into what became an all out battal-royal. (Basically what Lucy saw on her first day of fairy tail)

"Wow, they're really going at it." Edo-Natsu commented

"It hasn't even been two minutes yet." Lucy had cartoon tears on her face

"Why is the other me not wearing any clothes?" Edo-Gray sweat dropped

"Shouldn't we be stopping them?" Edo-Lucy said as she noticed her counterpart wasn't making a move to stop the senseless fighting.

"Nah, they always go at it like this. But they'd never actually hurt each other." Lucy explained with a smile, she almost felt like Mira "See, in Our world, everyone in Fairy Tail is one big family and all family's fight."

"Wow," a soft voice said as someone took a step forward "They really are just like a family."

"Hmm? What's with you, Lisanna?"

"HUH! That's Lisanna!" Lucy gasped. She had been talking with Cana(DG: was it Cana? I'm on grounding from computer and am writing this on my IPod so I can't check.) about Lisanna just before this whole mess started. She was Natsu's girlfriend right? But didn't she die?

"He's exactly the same." The white-haired beauty thought out loud without realizing it "Natsu's exactly the same."

"ENOUGH!" one voice thundered loud above the rest of the EarthLand Fairy Tail and all fighting seized immediately.

"Erza!"

"Gray. Natsu. This is not the time nor the place to be getting into an argument. Knock it off!"

"Y-yes." They said, frozen mid-punch.

"And it seems a few of us have some un-know twins." She scarlet haired warrior turned to address said twins only to find nearly all of them were fleeing, screaming in fear.

"Don't hurt us!"

"We'll do whatever you want!"

"Get away!"

"No,no she's the good one!" Natsu tried to convince them, but it was no use, seeing how Erza easily frightened her comrades made the Edo Fairy Tail lose hope in this 'kind Erza ally' in a matter of moments only a handful were left starting in horror at the thoroughly confused Erza.

Edo-Lucy grinded her teeth at the sight of the woman who'd wiped out so many of her friends and allies. She clutched her sword and lunged for an attack.

"YOU DAMNED VILE BITCH!" She screamed as she swung her sword. But the attack was dismissed, courtesy of Natsu.

"I told you, she's not the Erza you know." he pleaded, placing himself In between the two

"I DON'T CARE!" Edo-Lucy cried "After seeing what she's done to my guild, to my friends. I don't trust her, I won't forgive her, I CAN'T!"

"I get that but-"

"Natsu!" Erza snapped, silencing the slayer. She shoved him away, clearing the path between herself and Edo-Lucy so she could look her dead in the eye. "Please, don't interfere." The scarlet haired warrior requested before he proceeded to drop onto all fours an bow before Edo-Lucy, without even knowing what she'd done to her. "I am Erza Scarlet, yes. I don't know what I have done to you but it's obvious whatever happened was something unforgivable. I apologize truly for my sins." A small puddle formed beneath Erza's lowered head as tears rolled from her cheeks to the ground "But I don't expect you to accept my apology. Please, you may deal me any punishment you see fit, I won't complain."

"E-Erza."

A cruel smile appeared on Edo-Lucy's lips. She clutched her sword once more "A poor choice of words, Erza." She raised her sword at the ready "It's not that you WON'T complain, you CAN'T complain without a head!" With that Erza only lowered her head a bit more, in acceptance, as the face of her best friend raised her sword and swung without hesitation.

Blood dribbled onto the grass.

Jaws fell all around

A Pink haired boy dropped to one knee in pain as he clutched his bleeding shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing!" Natsu exclaimed

The pink haired boy smiled weakly "I didn't earn the title of Fastest man in Fairy Tail just with my vehicles you know." he struggled to stand fully and then extended his arms out in a universal sign of a human shield "Lucy-San, I won't let you kill Erza!"

"N-Natsu, Get out of my way!" The blond ordered

"Did you just go deaf or something?" Edo-Natsu said grimly with a hard frown "I said no!"

Edo-Lucy was trembling in frustration by now. Natsu had never done something so bold against her, never! Not even when they were in his car! He hardly ever even said anything that he thought would make conflict, that was just who he was. She'd enjoyed the change of pace when the other Natsu had appeared but this was something else entirely. "Fine then!" she cried "Technique #23:-"

Before she could even finish calling her attack she found herself being pushed hard onto the ground. She stared in awe up at Natsu, everything about him felt so scary all of a sudden. He actually just stopped one of her techniques? How?

"You've used everyone of your torture techniques on me countless times. Do you really think I wouldn't eventually figure out their weaknesses?"

There was the sound of more arms being raised and everyone realized that, with Edo-Natsu making such a scene, they hadn't noticed Lisanna coming to join him. "We're not gonna let this happen. We're fairy tail wizards, we don't abandon our own!" Edo-Wendy was the next to take the stance "Right!" Edo-Natsu joined them again "So go ahead, strike her down! You'll just have to take me with 'er."

"WE'RE FAIRY TAIL, AND WE'D RATHER DIE THEN ABANDON OUR OWN!"

Edo-Natsu felt a hand on his shoulder and relaxed when he saw it was Erza standing up again. "Th-Thank you, Everyone." She said quietly "But please, stop. Let her kill me."

All eyes went bulging out of heads at her words.

"B-but Erza..." Edo-Natsu tried

"It's alright." Erza said calmly, walking past her wall of self-proclaimed body guards "You act like you want to protect me, but I can hear it in your voices and see it in your eyes. Somehow, I've hurt you deeply. All of you. So if this is how you all get closer, then who am I to object!" she turned to Edo-Lucy and locked eyes with her dead on. "Please, kill me, and get your peace.

Edo-Lucy's hand was trembling hard with deep emotion. She tried to stop it from shaking by closing her fist but that only made it worse "Damn you!" The blond girl fell to the ground and began sobbing hard "All I've wanted, for so long now, is to see you pay for what you did. Even if that technically wasn't you the idea of helping Erza made me sick to my stomach. I've wanted this for so long."

She kept on sobbing a bit before continuing.

"SO WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT SO HARD TO HATE YOU!"

Edo-Natsu stepped forward. His imposing demeter was demenished, but he didn't seem like the overly timid, apologetic man Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla had seen out of his vehicle. He crouched down in front of the sobbing Lucy and let her throw herself into his arms and sobb harder and harder into his chest. He wished there was something he could say that would've made her feel better but nothing came to mind. So he just let her cry on him and let her know he was there. He would always be there for her, after all.

* * *

_Now before you guys start getting ideas I just want to make it perfectly clear that this fic is not meant to be shipping NaLu in any way. I personaly think that them Brin together in Edolas was just so the fans could get their fix while still providing room for Natsu and Lucy to be totally disgusted by the thought of being together, since they're nothing like their counterparts I think that only proved that te real Natsu and Lucy aren't going to happen. I'm a NaLi shipper to the very end. The series could end with Natsu and Licy making out for all I care IT'S HAPPENING! I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO HACK INTO FUNINATION AND RE-EDIT THE ENTIRE SERIES! I WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN! _

_...oops...got a little carried away there didn't I?_

_Well, anyway, the real purpose of this fic was how I see Edo-Natsu growing into a much more confident version of himself by doing something no one in Edolas Fairy Tail could ever imagine him doing. Against his own girlfriend no less. And if Edo-Lucy seems a little overthetop bitchy, I guess that's my bad._

_THANKS FOR READING! :D_


End file.
